


It will be easy, right?

by rollercoasteride



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollercoasteride/pseuds/rollercoasteride
Summary: Chanyeol finds it hard to spend his day alone without Baekhyun on his side.





	It will be easy, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> So i guess i finally have some guts to release my fic. This story is inspired from a youtube video. I finished drafting this fic in 3 hours between my work just because i kind of want it to be about Chanbaek. English is not my first language, i am sorry if you find so many grammar errors. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! and wish me luck to write more. Thank youu! ♡

Chanyeol wakes up to the alarm blast. He scrunches his eyes, he doesn't want to wake up just yet. His long hand goes to turn off the alarm from his bedside table, the other hand goes to the other side of the bed involuntarily, to wake his boyfriend. Living under the same roof and sleeping on the same bed for almost about two years and half with Baekhyun makes every gestures habitual for them. Though, Chanyeol's hand stop moving for a second knowing the presence is not there. Empty.  
"Ah yes. He's leaving to Japan yesterday" he murmurs.  
Chanyeol sighs, eyes still close, "five minutes more," he says to himself while hugging the blanket.

The sun already arises, maybe it is already half the mid day. The lights creep from the unopened curtain in every room and that is also a cue for the black little poodle in the living room. Chanyeol is still asleep in the bedroom. Knowing his way to his master’s room, the poodle waddles his way not forgetting to scratch the door. Demanding for breakfast.  
Chanyeol groans as he hears the scratching.  
"Toben-ah... five more minutes, please" but the poodle, of course, does not understand. He continues to rub the door with his paws. He constantly waiting for his human to wake up and give him food.

Ding.  
A message comes into his phone. Chanyeol fishes his phone again from the bedside table.  
_**Good morning. Do not forget to feed Toben, babe.**_  
Chanyeol peeks at the phone. His eyes squinting from the bright light of his phone screen, while his thumbs fastly typing something.  
**_Huh... So, Tobeni's your first priority now?_**  
Chanyeol adds the sulking sticker to the chat room.  
Baekhyun sends a sticker back,  
**_Yes, silly. But, you’re also still my baby._**  
Another message appears, _**Do not starve yourself, Yeollie.**_  
Chanyeol chuckles, _ **I am not a baby. I won’t. Please come back soon.**_  
_**See? A. baby. I just arrriveeeddd.**_  
Chanyeol chuckles, he imagines the way Baekhyun would roll his eyes while saying those words. Proving himself right.  
_**I’m kidding. Enjoy Japan. Love you.**_  
_**Love you too**_ , Baekhyun replies.  
Chanyeol’s ears catch the scratches being louder. Seems like his poodle could tell that his master is already awake. "I’m coming, Tobenniee" He opens the door to find exasperated Toben, short for Beethoven, a two years old black poodle. The human coos at the dog.

It is Sunday and of course, as a working human labour, Chanyeol has rights to not to go to work today. But, tomorrow he will. Chanyeol sighs and wonders why does he have to work every weekday. Baekhyun also has a tight schedule. His leave to Japan is a finally-holiday and he spends it with his whole family. It is said as the mandatory holiday set by the Byuns. Actually, Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to come but he can’t. First, his boss is suck-ass he did not grant him any more leaves this year. Second, he can’t leave. So yeah, Chanyeol stuck in his apartment in the middle of busy Seoul.  
Baekhyun has to leave for a week only. And this is only been a day 2. scratch that, it is just only been a few hours, since Baekhyun arrived only yesterday night.

Chanyeol goes to the kitchen and fills Toben’s bowl. The black poodle is running happily, his tail wagging. Chanyeol chuckles at the sight then pour himself a cup of coffee. Feeling not wanting a bowl of rice for breakfast, he reaches his kitchen cabinet to find a good bread that Baekhyun bought three days ago. That smaller man loves bread so much, Chanyeol smiles to his mind. Today’s breakfast will be less hectic from their usual habit. Chanyeol prefers rice for breakfast with a simple homemade banchan but Baekhyun insists to have sweet bread or anything bread. They end up being hectic because they have to make two portions of breakfast. Chanyeol huffs while finally sitting down. He eats his slightly burnt toast and stares at his hungry poodles.  
Well, it is going to be a long day without Baekhyun.

 

* * *

 

Frankly, it is not the first time that they have to be away from each other. But somehow, it is always hard for Chanyeol. Not that he is a clingy boyfriend, but he feels that he always misses Baekhyun a little bit too much. To his consideration, Baekhyun too is sometimes clingy. Although he rarely utters that he wants Chanyeol’s attention and presence 24/7. Once, when they just began dating, they had a fight about it because of constant text coming from Baekhyun. Chanyeol felt annoyed and mad to Baekhyun called he was too childish. It was because Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol was working with a woman and maybe Baekhyun felt jealous or something. Chanyeol came to a super angry Baekhyun, and it was one of the biggest and ugliest fights they had. Before Chanyeol asked for forgiveness after a week being ignored, Baekhyun already said sorry for being so childish.  
Perhaps, that is the zen of having a relationship. Sometimes you fight but mostly loving.

 

  
Chanyeol’s breakfast is already finished 20 minutes ago. He turns on the TV just to make a noise so he would not feel too lonely. Being on a holiday is so boring without Baekhyun on his side. However, the small poodle disagrees. Chanyeol still have him, the cutest dog on Earth!. Beethoven seeks attention from his lonely human so he starts to bring his tiny doughnut toy to Chanyeol’s feet.  
“What were you thinking, Chanyeol. Get yourself together” he mutters as he picks the toy doughnut from his feet, “I have you, little baby. Ugh, I am sorry. Here..here..” he pets the dog and throws the doughnut away so Toben can fetch it. The poodle runs back fastly and happily. Asking for more. Chanyeol then crouches so his eyes meet the Toben's round one. "Do you want to go for a walk instead, Tobennie?" he asks. The two years old poodle jumps up and down hearing the word walk. It means he can see the park so he can run freely and play catch with his human or if he is lucky, he can meet his other dog friends too. "Good boy! Come on. Let's put on your leash, Beethoven" Chanyeol smiles.

Chanyeol walks Toben at the park near his apartment. The park is still empty so Toben does not have any dog friend yet, and he is already growing bored because of playing catch with his human. Chanyeol coos, "So you’re lonely too, huh?” Toben barks once. “Let me ask the guys so you can have a playdate, yeah?" Toben barks again.  
Chanyeol sends a message to his group chat of his best friends since high school or also known as Chanyeol’s squad. Four of them lives nearby so it should not be a bother. Two of them are Baekhyun’s mutual, so it can be said they’re pretty close. They often hang out together, having a simple soju party after work or barbequing together.

 _ **Toben is alone in the park. Can you cool uncles come so Tobenie can have a playdate?**_  
No reply at least for 10 minutes until Oh Sehun answers, _**poor you baby, playing alone.**_  
_**Bring Vivi, pwease, Uncle Sehun. There’s no other doggie at the park**_ , Chanyeol baby talks as if he is Toben, asking Sehun to bring Vivi, his bichon frise.  
_**I’m not talking to Toben, Hyung**_ , the youngest of the group replies.  
_**Haha, Baekhyun’s in Japan right now?** _Kim Jongdae, the mutual, chimes in.  
_**He is**_., Do Kyungsoo, the other mutual, replies  
_**Poor baby**_. Kim Junmyeon, the last member of the squad, also teases Chanyeol.  
_**Yah, would any of you come? I am yes, alone. Come on.**_  
_**I can’t go. Sorry, Chanyeol-ah. also I still don't have dog :(,**_ says Kim Jongdae  
**_Me too. Sorry. I’ll set another playdate with_** _ **Hoochu** _**_next Sunday._** , Kyungsoo replies. Hoochu is his toy poodle, one year older than Toben.  
_**Sorry too**_ Kim Junmyeon replies, _**I have to go to my mom’s place today**_ , he adds.  
_**You’re all no fun**_ , Oh Sehun provokes  
_**Then you better come right now, Oh Sehun-ah. Bring Vivi right now!**_  
_**Ugh fine. I’ll come. The things I’d do for you**_...

Chanyeol chuckles and puts his phone back to his pocket. He beams at Toben, “Don't worry, my little Tobennie. Vivi will come to play today” Toben wags his tail as if he understands.

* * *

 

It’s past 12 pm. Chanyeol and his poodle are already back to their domain. Sehun already left and he said he could not stop by. Said man should leave for his another appointment. Too bad, Chanyeol’s alone again. Baekhyun has not called since morning. Chanyeol sent a few photos of them playing at the park though. It is left unanswered.  
Chanyeol pays no mind though, he is already busying himself in the kitchen making lunch. He chops down some vegetables and whatever he finds in the fridge. And when he finishes his not-so-bad cooking, he takes a picture and unconsciously sends it to Baekhyun. Again.  
Chanyeol hopes Baekhyun does not mind with him being clingy.

  
_**Look at these oi-muchim, so sexy. Like you.**_ , He captions his photo.  
Chanyeol chuckles, his Baekhyun hates cucumber. Without Baekhyun on his side means Chanyeol can eat cucumber as much as he wants. Baekhyun will simply puke whenever he smells everything related to cucumber. If they eat naengmyeon, Chanyeol will sure change the cucumber slices with apple so Baekhyun will not revolt to the dish. Once, Kim Jongdae played a prank on Baekhyun. He slid a pickled cucumber onto Baekhyun’s hamburger when the squad were eating together. Baekhyun was gone to pick his drink and when he ate his burger accidentally swallowed the cucumber, he just cried. Chanyeol really finds the habit amusing and also remarkable.  
Still no replies from Baekhyun.  
Chanyeol's focus change to his TV. He puts the channel on any shows so he can probably catch what is up with the country.

Ding.  
Baekhyun finally replies _ **I don’t know how to respond to that. But thank you, I know I am sexy. You said that countless time every time we had sex.**_  
Chanyeol chortles almost choke on his food.  
_**I’m sorry I haven’t replied. Been away with the kids.,**_ he refers to the kids as his nephew and niece.  
_**Here’s my lunch.**_ , 

Baekhyun attaches a picture of him having fancy sukiyaki. He wears a yukata, offering his milky white skin. Not helping the desperate and lonely Chanyeol.  
_**Envy!! and that yukata is not helping!!**_  
Baekhyun must be laughing so hard, he sends long H-A and in upper case.  
_**Enjoy your cucumber salad. Too bad I can’t eat them. Must be delicious. Or not. Yikes. No offence but it is the cucumber. Yikes.**_ , Baekhyun is having a battle.

_**Enjoy your cucumber-free lunch, babe.**_

It’s still day one. or two. Chanyeol does not care.

* * *

 

Somehow, Chanyeol finally manages to get through his afternoon. He took a nap with Toben on his chest. Alas, Baekhyun is not there to capture the moment on his phone. The honey-coloured hair man says the resemblance of Chanyeol and Beethoven is uncanny. Maybe they’re a long-lost brother but sometimes Chanyeol treats Toben like his son. So, it is complicated.

  
But anyway, Chanyeol wakes up when it’s already dark. His eyes adjusting to the pitch black room and feeling a little bit confused. He groans and feels his chest a little bit lighter. The dog has left him, but since it is already dark, Chanyeol finds it hard to find Toben. But the small poodle is found by his bowl. Whining. Chanyeol wakes up and switches on the kitchen lights, “Poor baby, I’m sorry.. here’s your dinner” and by that, Chanyeol feeds him again.  
He leaves Toben to eat alone and manages to go back to his room, does not bother to turn on the main lights. He suddenly feels lonelier. Chanyeol thinks maybe he should continue to sleep so he can wake up again and feel better tomorrow. He hates being clingy like this but he could not stop himself from doing so. He was away for a whole week because of work, two weeks prior, leaving Baekhyun alone. And when he had time for both of them, work work and work always be in the middle. Sue work. Fuck work, Chanyeol curses. He misses him.  
He misses Baekhyun. Very much so.

  
Baekhyun, the man whom he met three years ago. Ah, time flies. Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongdae, of course, were their little matchmakers. Although Kyungsoo was a little bit hesitant because he was afraid if everything did not work in the first place. Chanyeol proofed Kyungsoo wrong, everything turned out okay. Very well. Very good. Baekhyun, the one who stole Chanyeol’s heart away instantly. The way he talks fast and so much when he’s so eager about anything. To complete that, Baekhyun is an eager person over everything. Baekhyun who can’t cook and now he is trying to impress Chanyeol just because Chanyeol praised him once over his banana tteok. Baekhyun who prefers cold than a warm shower in the morning. He reasons that he dislikes coffee so cold shower makes him awake and he doesn’t need to take a coffee shot. Baekhyun, who will scold Chanyeol if he does something arbitrary. Chanyeol rarely scolds him, but when he does, well simply because Baekhyun does something stupid too. Baekhyun, the one who caught Chanyeol's heart without too much to ask. Loving Baekhyun is easy. It is pure. And sweet.

Chanyeol’s phone is ringing, startling the owner. He lazily picks up his phone. “Baekhyunee” appears on his screen. A video call.  
“Hey you” Chanyeol’s voice sounds gruff  
"Heyy. Did I wake you up?" Baekhyun’s soft voice fills the air.  
"Nah. I already wake up minutes ago”  
"Why the room is so dark. I barely can see you. Why didn’t you turn on the lamp?" Here comes the sweetest nag, Chanyeol beams at the screen, "why bother? You’re my source of light..."  
"Oh my god, why are you so cheesy...” Baekhyun laughs while he palms his face.  
"No, babe... I can use my phone as a source of light because it's bright" Chanyeol laughter’s boisterous.  
"You liar”  
They both laugh, "Yes, you're the only star that shines on me"  
"What a cheesy baby"  
“Thank you. That was the lyrics from the song I wrote for you. Ugh” Chanyeol's fakely hurt.  
“What song?” Baekhyun snickers,  
“The song that made you cried when I sing it for you” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, Baekhyun cackles.  
Baekhyun remembers it by his heart, the song that Chanyeol made when they were just started dating. A song composed with not complicated notes but it is sure sweet and touches Baekhyun’s heart. He was cried. A little.  
“I did not cry!” Baekhyun defends himself  
“Yes, you were, my dear Baekhyuni” Chanyeol smiles.  
They both go silent for a second until Baekhyun whispers, “I miss you, Chanyeol”  
“You know that I miss you too” Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun’s image at the screen.  
“Pity that you can’t come. Mom’s asking why is Chanyeol not come blah blah. I don’t know who is her real son” the honey-coloured hair man sulking, his pouty mouth is the sweetest thing on Earth, Chanyeol swears.  
“Fuck work. Why do I have to work again, Hyun?” He rolls his eyes again. Baekhyun laughs. Oh, his laughs are the song to Chanyeol’s ears.  
“So we can have a Mercedes, Yeol” Baekhyun jokingly replies, he hums some tunes and it can be seen from the screen that he is ready to go to sleep.  
"What did you do today?"  
“Well, umm. I mostly sleep because the futon here is so fluffy, look...” he describes the futon by patting it and shows it eagerly to the screen, Chanyeol amuses, “then we had lunch, fancy sukiyaki because Dad wanted those. I went to the onsen and ate ice cream with the kids, too. Oh, yeah, and tomorrow’s is Baekbeom hyung’s birthday, we’ll probably eat out. I’ll treat him ramen, maybe”  
“Yah, you are going to lunch with your brother and have ramen? Oh my god, Baekhyun...” Chanyeol shrieks in disbelief.  
“Trust me, he loves ramen than raw fish. That is like luxury things for him.” They both laugh again. “Don’t worry, I’ll buy king crab for him too” Baekhyun adds. Chanyeol snickers, “You better be”  
“Did you walk Tobenie?”  
“yeah, he had a playdate with Vivi and he pooped a lot”, Baekhyun chuckles at that, “He is healthy then...”  
“I miss you” Chanyeol blurts out, his voice sounds too whiny. Chanyeol doesn’t like that, but he can’t help it.  
“I miss you too” Baekhyun smiles.  
“Kiss me”  
Baekhyun giggles but a sound of smack is heard after. “yah, what are, we? 7th grader?” he laughs  
Chanyeol grins, “I miss you” he utters softly  
“I miss you, too, baby” Baekhyun replies  
“Don’t lie” Chanyeol teases  
“It’s true. I really miss you” Baekhyun hums, he closes his eyes. He turns his body so he can face Chanyeol like he lays beside him on their bed.  
“What are you going to do now?” Chanyeol softly asks, at this point he can feel his sleepiness strikes back.  
“I will go to sleep” Baekhyun almost whispers.  
“Okay”  
“Okay”  
“Get off now so we can sleep”  
“Okay” Chanyeol smiles, he nods, then closes his eyes too.  
“Do not forget to eat”  
“Yes. I love you."  
“Where is my kiss?” Baekhyun coyly asks.  
“How do I kiss you?” Chanyeol teases.  
“Chanyeol”  
“Alright,” Chanyeol laughs, as he puts his phone closer and makes a big smack sound.  
"Who told you to kiss in the air?"  
"So, then.." Chanyeol pauses, He purses his lips and kisses the screen like an idiot. "Good job" Baekhyun laughs, but he does the same.  
"I’ll hang up now" Chanyeol needs to do the action first or they will not stop until the morning comes.  
“Take care, babe"  
"Okay, I love you”  
"I love you, too", Baekhyun ends the video call.

Chanyeol sighs as he curls into his bed. 4 days to go. He hopes it will be easy.


End file.
